Many homes are connected through a router to a network of devices, a circuit panel delivers power throughout the home to power the router and keep these devices connected. The home network may include numerous wireless devices, smart home devices, TVs, thermostats, smoke detectors, security cameras, etc. However, many of these devices need a constant supply of power from an outlet in the home that may not be convenient or possible to install such a device. Furthermore, some light switch locations may provide a convenient installation location of such devices.
Power in many homes is supplied through electrical wiring running through the attic, garage, between walls, or under the home flooring. The electrical wiring runs to outlets, switches, and fixtures within the home. Conventional outlets and switches provide a simple function of powering plugged in devices or lighting. Therefore, modifying such outlets and switches may provide for an easy, efficient and cost-effective means of adding greater control and functionality to a home.